Friendship (SoW game)
is a gameplay mechanic in Story of World (video game). The player's friendship with townspeople can affect activation of events and requests. The higher the player's friendship level, the better the results. If the player wants to marry someone, they must reach 60,000 experience points (teal status) with a bachelor or bachelorette. When the player talks to a person in game, each will have their name tag colored above the person's conversation dialogue box. These colored name tag indicate what your experience point level (XP) is with that particular person. The color of name tag will change as the player increase their friendship. Friendship Points The colored name tag represents the different "heart" colors that the person has. In this game, the colors range from white, black, purple, blue, yellow, orange, teal, green, pink, red, and rainbow. Friendship is measured in Experience Points (XP). Unlike most PC/SoW games, the player can only see their relationship status with townspeople by looking the color of name tag on his/her conversation dialogue box. Although the profile card of all townspeople appears on the player's bookshelf, there is no filled heart meter or loading bar-like measurement that usually appears with the heading "Friendship". However, it is only useful for the player to know who they are. When the person's colored name tag goes further, that's a good indication that they improved their relationship. Friendship Compact does not exist in this game. Friendship Statuses In the Friends Page of Character Menu, the player can double-click a name to obtain a current status of your relationship with any individual. Any People Note: Write the same thing, regardless of type. *'White:' I'm an acquaintance of Character, so does he/she. Marriage Candidates 'Friends' *'Black:' I don't know MC that much. *'Purple:' I think I'm good friends with MC. *'Blue:' MC and I can talk about anything to each other! 'Sweetheart' *'White:' Really a sweetheart...? *'Black:' I trust MC a little. *'Purple:' I kinda get along with MC. *'Blue:' I get along OK with MC. *'Yellow (Default):' I'm in love with MC. *'Orange:' MC and I should share the same feelings! *'Teal:' MC and I are the perfect pair! 'Spouse' *'White:' Really my husband/wife...? *'Black:' I'm unhappy to have Spouse as my partner. *'Purple:' I don't speak to Spouse very often now. *'Blue:' I don't get along so well with Spouse. *'Yellow:' Spouse and I are fairly happy. *'Orange:' Spouse and I are happy couple. *'Teal (Default):' Spouse and I start to vow our love to each other. *'Green:' Spouse and I have become newlyweds. (Default) *'Red:' Spouse is my true love! *'Pink:' Spouse and I are soul mates! *'Rainbow:' Spouse and I are the happiest couple in the town! 'Villagers' *'Black:' I don't speak to MC very often. *'Purple:' I want to get to know Character better. *'Blue:' I'm getting to know Character as a good friend. *'Yellow:' MC and I are perfect friends! *'Orange:' MC and I have a lot of fun! *'Teal:' MC and I are talk about the same thing! *'Green:' MC and I are friends through life! *'Red:' Character and I trust each other! *'Pink:' Character and I trust each other a lot! *'Rainbow:' Character and I are best friends forever and ever and ever! Ex-Sweetheart *'White:' I never want to see Ex again... *'Black:' I just want to forget Ex... *'Purple:' I have no hard feelings with Ex. *'Blue:' I think Ex is feeling well right now. *'Yellow:' Ex and I had good memories. *'Orange:' Ex and I likely want to get back together... Increasing Friendships The player can earn +100 XP each day when they talk to a person. Talking to the person more than once won't give additional friendship. When a resident is eating the player cannot give him or her a gift. Wait until the resident leaves his/her table and then the player can give a gift. Gift Preferences Every character has five categories of gifts: 'favorite', 'loved', 'liked', 'neutral', 'disliked', 'hated', and 'horror'. The gift that player gives is depending on a person's opinion... Giving a gift on the character's birthday is a big boost in symbol points. In this game, if you give something they dislike or hate, the person will give that item back to you. In previous Pretty Country/''Story of World'' games, often the person would simply take your offering; even if that's their disliked or hated thing! Dialogue Story of World (video game) offers a wealth of individual dialogue from every character based on weather, season, special events and festivals as well as friendship colour levels. Beyond this, there are a number of responses to gifts that indicate the precise value of the gift from enthusiastic replies to most favourite gifts to replies made to the most hated Items. On birthdays, a character will response uniquely either to a most favourite or a simple favourite as a birthday gift, providing two different birthday acknowledgement responses for each character. Dialogue will change at each friendship level. Make certain that you go through all possible dialogues if you wish to raise friendship colours as quickly as possible. A character always will speak of the weather and season as well as saying the specific 'friendship level' dialogue. Effects of Gender on Dialogue Where the dialogue of eligible girls and boys is concerned, the gender of the main character will have an effect at an blue friendship and higher. Until the eligible bachelor or bachelorette reaches an orange status, his/her dialogues will be the same whether the protagonist is a boy or girl. It is at blue status that a more intimate relationship begins with any character eligible for marriage in the game. The dialogue at blue often is not related to romance but at a yellow friendship, the character's dialogue definitely will display some kind of romantic interest in the protagonist. Below blue status, characters tend to impart general advice about various areas of activity in which they may or may not have some expertise. As friendship levels increase, however, characters may begin to speak of their own relationships with family members or friends. They may speak of their childhood as well. Relationships The player can see their animal friendship points by going into their barn and looking at the blackboard by the door. The player will see a menu for their chickens, cows, sheep, cats, dogs, horse, and other wild animals. If you don't own a specific type of animal, then the animal's status menu will not appear. Each red-colored heart next to the animal represents 99 experience points, with a maximum of 1000 XP; no hearts means you have between 0 and 99 XP, 1 heart is 100 to 199 XP, and so on. The more hearts an animal has, the higher the star quality of the product the animal produces. You also have a better chance of winning animal festivals. Relationship by doing Idol Activities This is exclusive to raise the player's friendship with marriage candidates. Raising friendship with them can also be done by participating in auditions. Decreasing Friendship Besides raising friendship points, friendship can be decreased. Not talking for a long time will also lower friendship a little bit. If the player ignores a person for more than 10 days, then they will earn -100 XP each day. If the player continues to ignore a person for at least 20 days, then this increases to a -200 XP drop each day. If the player doesn't talk to a person for over 1 month, they will start to receive -300 XP per day with him or her. This is automatically stopped when the player continues to talk. Category:Game Guide